A sun in the night
by Fastar
Summary: 3x12, Damon a enlevé la dague du corps d'Elijah. La suite de la série à ma manière. Désolé si il y a quelques fautes .. Donnez vos avis :D !


**Nouvelle fiction sur le couple Elijah/Elena que j'adore :D ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et le début de la fiction, certaines répliques sont tirées de l'épisode, c'est seulement au bout de quelques phrases de dialogues que mes idées apparaissent. **

**Rappel : Dans l'épisode 3x12, Elena est perdue dans ses sentiments. Stefan est obsédé par les cercueils mais il reste jaloux de Damon qui a embrassé Elena. Klaus a pratiquement récupéré tous les cercueils de sa famille, il ne compte pas les réveiller mais Elijah fait son come back a la fin de l'épisode dans la « Ending Scene », la dague a été enlevée par Damon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

POV Elijah.

J'ouvris les yeux et rencontra le noir troublant. Je réfléchis quelque minutes pour me souvenir de comment je suis arrivé ici.

._Flashback_.

_Le sacrifice était à son apogée, la mort du double Petrova. Une fois la belle Elena morte, je devrais attaquer Klaus au moment où il se transformera, le moment où il sera le plus faible. Je vis au loin le corps d'Elena tomber au sol, inerte. J'eu un pincement au cœur, elle reste le double Petrova qui m'a le plus trahi mais aussi le plus surpris. Elena est noble, droite, gentille et attentionnée. Tout le contraire de Katerina. Je me souviens qu'hier encore, j'expliquais à Elena que tomber amoureux est une erreur que jamais plus je referais. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ressentir pour Elena les mêmes sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Katerina. Bon, trêve de bavardage, je dois passer à l'action. Bonnie est en train de lancer un sort contre mon frère, je lui sautais dessus en lui tenant le cœur entre mes doigts, j'étais prêt a l'en lui priver mais il me parla qu'il me conduirait a ma famille, je le crus et le sauva. Le lendemain, je le suivais à l'intérieur de l'appartement du chasseur de vampires de la petite Elena. Je fus surpris de trouver là, Stefan Salvatore avec l'ancêtre d'Elena, Katerine. Je lui expliquais qu'il pouvait maintenant comprendre l'importance de la famille. Une minute d'inattention et je vis mon frère m'enfoncer une dague dans le cœur._

._Fin du flashback_.

Quel connard ! Si je le retrouve celui-là. Bon, je suppose que je suis dans un cercueil alors étape numéro 1, sortir de là. J'ouvris le cercueil et j'en sortais calmement. J'entendais les paroles de Klaus d'ici. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le gars derrière lui et lui arracha le cœur. Vu la tête de mon petit frère, je suppose qu'il s'attendait pas du tout à me voir là.

- Donc, Niklaus. dis-je.

- Elijah ? dit-il surpris.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai manqué ? Tu sembles surpris de me voir. J'en conclus que ce n'est pas toi qui a ôter la dague de ma poitrine.

- Tu vois ce qu'on peut faire lorsqu'on a bu un verre de trop. me dit-il avec plus d'assurance. Et nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses.

Je rêve où il fait vraiment comme si rien ne c'était passé et qu'il ne m'avait pas tué ? Je réagis au quart de tour, le frappa au visage et l'envoya passer a travers une porte.

- Facile ! Je viens de tout rénover ! me dit-il visiblement lui aussi en colère.

Il se releva et me plaqua violemment au sol en seulement quelques secondes.

- Tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre moi mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dis. J'ai réuni notre famille. Dit-il ironiquement.

Qu'est-je fais pour mériter un frère pareil ? Je m'énervais encore plus, le refrappa au visage et l'envoya voler sur les cercueils de ma famille. J'arrivais vers lui mais il ouvrit rapidement le cercueil de Kol et en pris la dague pour la positionner au dessus de moi.

- Ne me force pas à le refaire, Elijah ! hurla-il.

- Vas-y. Recommences. Je t'en pris. Pour ta propre mort, il reste Mickael. Dis-je en lachant ma prise sur son bras.

- Mickael est mort. Dit-il en baissant son bras.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? Dis-je en me relevant.

- Je l'ai tué. Avec son arme. Il est parti, Elijah, pour toujours.

- Pourquoi notre famille doit-elle rester dans ces cercueils ? Finn y est depuis 900 ans. Kol depuis un siècle. Dis-je toujours en colère mais plus calme.

- A cause de Stefan Salvatore. Il m'a pris la seule chose qui me retient de les libérer. Il y a certaines choses que tu ignores sur notre passé, Elijah. La mort de notre père. Des choses que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Mais je suis prêt à te les dire. Je te demande juste de te rappeler que tu m'avais juré loyauté. Dit-il en trempant la dague dans les cendres du chêne blanc.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? dis-je alors qu'il se penchait légèrement au dessus du corps inerte de Kol et qu'il lui enfonçait la dague à nouveau.

- Pour toujours et à jamais. J'ai besoin de toi pour rester à mes côtés. Sois mon frère. Aide-moi … à anéantir Stefan. Et je te promets, notre famille sera à nouveau réunie.

Puis il referma le cercueil de Kol et partit. L'aider à anéantir Stefan ? Sois mon frère ? Et puis quoi encore ! Quand il m'a poignardé avec la dague après le sacrifice, je n'étais plus son frère ! Alors pourquoi devrais-je l'être alors que lui ne l'es pas ? Je partis de la maison et marcha un peu dans la rue. Puis je plongeais ma main dans la poche de ma veste et en sortait une feuille avec un message de la part de … Damon Salvatore ? C'est Damon Salvatore qui m'a enlevé ma dague ? C'étais bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais ! Bon, le message stipule que je dois le rejoindre ce midi alors en attendant, j'ai quartier libre ! Voyons voir ce que j'ai réellement manqué pendant ma « mort ». Commençons par Elena, voir si elle est toujours en vie et ce qu'elle devient. Je partis vers le Mystic Grill et y rentra. Je vis Elena au loin avec son amie Caroline. Sa me fait bizarre de me dire ça mais … Elena m'a manqué. Elles parlaient qu'elles avaient reçues des invitations pour les nouveaux habitants de cette ville, les Mikaelson … attendez deux minutes, mais c'est ma famille ça ! J'écoutais plus attentivement leurs conversations et je compris que oui, c'étais ma famille vus qu'elles parlaient de Klaus et Esther, ma mère. MA MERE ? Elle n'est pas morte ? Je vus l'heure et je partis vers la fôret au lieu de rendez-vous de Damon, pendant toute la route, je réfléchissais a mes problèmes de famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue terminé, qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez ? :D Donnez vos avis.<strong>


End file.
